


False Positive

by apisa_b



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Rey, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, somehow Ben Solo survived Exegol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apisa_b/pseuds/apisa_b
Summary: Ben's health check didn't come back quite as clean as he expected, which causes Rey to feel rather guilty.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 38
Kudos: 60
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	False Positive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCoppelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/gifts).



> Dear friend,  
> browsing through your prompts was a delight, and your prompt #3 made me laugh out loud: _Rey accidentally gives Ben an STD, which she got from a shitty tryst with Poe during the time between TLJ and TRoS. Hilarity ensues when Ben gets a diagnosis from the med-droid._
> 
> I hope you'll like the little story your prompt inspired.

Rey needed physical activity to clear her thoughts, which is something she’d learned about herself after meeting Ben – or rather Kylo Ren, as he called himself at the time. The only times she’d be able to forget his handsome face, or his distractingly attractive body– images of a pale, well-muscled and very naked upper body swam to the forefront of her mind and were not helping her state of mind at all– were while training. When Ben refused to come with her after he’d killed Snoke, she trained. Hard. For hours on end. Everyone had admired her for her dedication to the cause, making her feel guilty, which led to even more training.

It was a vicious cycle; Rey had tried to escape it once, in a rather unorthodox manner, after overhearing some girls whispering how Poe had made them forget everything with that talented mouth of his.

Forgetting, that was exactly what Rey needed; and so one evening, when everyone seemed to be drinking the strong, but disgusting, swirl Snap brewed to make them forget, but it only increased her yearning for Ben and almost made her tap into _that_ place where she always felt him in the Force, she didn’t snap at Poe when he addressed her flirtatiously.

At first, Poe had been taken aback, so used to their routine of him flirting and her shutting him down in various degrees of rudeness (depending on her state of exhaustion), but he quickly recovered his usual bravado, and one thing led to another– sadly without the benefit of forgetting. Rey had no idea what those girls had been talking about, because the whole time her brain had provided images of Ben, and her sense of guilt had only spiked.

This failed attempt of forgetting was exactly why she needed to clear her thoughts now, and was storming away from the camp and through the forest of Ajan Kloss. Once again, she wanted to forget; this time the pain on Ben’s face, when he told her that Dr. Kalonia had asked him whether he was in a position to inform his partner about the Corellian Fever infection he apparently had after the health check (including a screening for sexual transmitted diseases) he’d been given when he arrived with Rey.

“I’ve never been with anyone before…so it must have been you who gave it to me,” Ben had whispered with quivering lips and a rough voice, indicating just how hurt he was. Rey had been stunned, too stunned to be able to say anything. She only looked at him with horror in her eyes, her mind racing, and Ben had taken her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“You need to get tested and treated yourself. And maybe you should inform him…them…“ His voice faltered, and his eyes searched her face beseechingly. “So nobody else gets it.”

As if under a spell, Rey had stood up, and walked out of the room, her speed increasing the farther away from Ben she got. Her feet had carried her out of the camp and into the forest, not caring for the quickly fading light. She knew these paths better than anyone, having spent hours upon hours running them; she could walk them blindfolded.

Maker, what must Ben be thinking of her. Finally, they are on the same side and the first thing that happened was that she passed on an STD to him. She felt utterly humiliated, and so _very_ guilty. Ben had been the only man she ever wanted this way, but she had given up hope she ever could be with him, and tried to get over him – and now that they were together, that one attempt of trying to forget would forever taint their future. Tears welled up her eyes and she balled her fists, itching to use them.

That was when she heard it: a deep, rasping chuckle and an answering breathless giggle. She stopped and swiveled her head, trying to discern where the sounds were coming from. Someone – Rey had a very good idea who the voice belonged to –must be using the small pond, hidden behind the looming stone formation causing the path to make a sharp bend, for a hookup. Without a second thought, she veered off the path and stormed towards the pond, her anger demanding a release. Twigs snapped under her stomping feet, announcing her approach and giving Poe and his girl of the day, time to break apart. Rey hoped they would use this opportunity.

When she finally caught sight of the couple, she skidded to a halt, her jaw dropping. Whatever scene she’d painted in her head, it wasn’t was she was seeing. She sure wouldn’t have expected seeing Poe crowded against a tree by a distinctively male looking form, looking disheveled and flushed (as far as she could tell in the fading light).

“Rey!” Poe looked at her expectantly, asking for privacy with a widening of his eyes, but Rey stepped closer, once she worked through her surprise.

“Poe,” she said in a mocking tone, at which the man who had his back to her until now turned to look at her as well.

“Finn,” she nodded, as she recognized him. “I hope you brought protection.”

“What?” Finn was visibly confused, and Poe frowned.

“I wouldn’t want you to catch any STDs, after all,” she said sweetly. “Like me,” she added sharper, taking another step towards them. Both men blinked, visibly confused.

“Uhm, too much information, Rey?” Finn grimaced.

“Why are you telling us this?”

“You know why.” She levelled Poe with a glare.

“No, I don’t. Please enlighten us.”

“Because, I contracted Corellian Fever from you.” Her index finger pointed at Poe, and Finn took a step back, looking frantically from Rey to Poe.

“That’s not possible. First, I don’t carry any STDs, and second, for that to happen we must have had sex.”

“What a nice way of telling me I’m forgettable.”

“Rey!” Poe’d stepped closer to her as well, his hands raised in a placating gesture. “We never had sex.”

“Ha. And what about that evening when Snap had pulled out his so-called _hull stripper_?”

“We kissed!”

“That was more than kissing!”

“Fine, we kissed with tongue. Still just a kiss. Should have been passionate, but you clearly weren’t into it, so we stopped.” He sighed exasperated.

“You kissed Rey? What the hell, Poe!” Poe’s head whipped around to look at Finn.

“What should I say? She’s an attractive woman, and besides,” he shrugged and smiled in what he probably thought was a disarming way. “I’ve never kissed a Jedi before.”

Snap! The sound of Rey’s hand slapping Poe’s face echoed off the surface of the rock.

“What was that for? For saying you are attractive?” Poe sounded affronted.

“For kissing me just because you never kissed a Jedi before.”

“Pray tell, why did you kiss me, sweetheart?”

“Because I’ve never done it before, and you were always flirting with me, and I wanted to–“

“Wanted to what?”

“Forget. For just one minute, I wanted to forget. To lose myself in someone.”

“So basically you tried to hook up with me because I was available.”

“And had a reputation for being good at it.”

“I probably should slap you back. I feel objectified.” Poe had trouble keeping a straight face by then, his lips twitching at the corners, but Rey couldn’t see it. She was looking down at her feet, obviously embarrassed by her confession.

Finn draped his arm around Rey’s shoulders, and pulled her into him. She leaned her head against his neck, and closed her eyes, trying to forget what had happened the last couple of minutes.

“We’ll talk about this later. However, you hooking up with other people has to stop, if you want to be with me,” she heard Finn tell Poe.

“Now to you, Rey. Why do you think you have Corellian Fever?” Finn asked her, peeling her away from his neck and lifting her head by placing a finger under her chin.

“Ben was tested positive for it, and he said he’s never been with someone before me, so he must have got it from me, and…”

“You believe Kylo Ren more than me?” Poe bellowed, clearly enraged.

“No, not Kylo Ren. Ben Solo however, I trust. He’d never lie to me!”

“Same difference!”

“Huge difference. He came back to the light. He’s redeemed, and…” Poe scoffed at that, but Finn held up his hand to silence them both.

“Rey,” Finn looked down at her, and asked her in a soothing voice, “Why does he think he could have it from you?”

“On Exegol, after Ben brought me back and healed me, I…we…uhm…”

“With tongue?” Poe interjected and Rey nodded, which had Finn break out in gasps of laughter. Poe, as well as Rey watched him shaking and doubling over.

“Do you realize what that means?” he asked Poe once he calmed down again. Poe shook his head, looking puzzled.

“That the former Supreme Leader doesn’t know about the mechanics of…you know.” He made a circling movement with his hand, and slowly Poe’s expression changed from one of puzzlement to mirth.

“And we get to hold that over him for the rest of his life.

Rey’d only arrived back at her room, her mind reeling from what had transpired out in the woods, when she heard a tentative knock on the door. She was in no mood to talk to anybody and was about to tell whoever was outside to leave, but when she beheld Ben standing in front of her, she wordlessly opened the door wider to let him in.

“Ben–“

“Rey–“

They both started talking at the same time, and both stopped immediately. Ben took Rey’s hand, and squeezed it.

“I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions.” He looked down at their joined hands with a pained expression, and shook his head slightly. “I probably hurt you, and that was the last thing I wanted to do.” His eyes flickered up briefly, before he lowered them again.

“The test was false positive. Dr. Kalonia said that happens a lot with the cheaper test set. She then usually follows up with a very specific test, and the second one was negative.”

“I see.”

“It’s just…so very hard to believe you truly want me. And why wouldn’t there be someone before me. It’s only natural.”

“Ben,” Rey whispered and stepped closer, so she could rise up to the tips of her toes and kiss him softly. “I never wanted anybody else. I tried to forget you, and kissed someone else once, but…let’s just say that didn’t work. At all.”

Ben closed his eyes and pulled her to him, slanting his lips over hers and moaning when she buried her hands in his hair. For a while, their gasps and moans were the only thing that was to be heard, but then a sliding noise had them break apart and look around. It was only by coincidence, that Rey looked down at the floor and spotted the data disc someone apparently slid under her door. Attached to it was a note, which read: ‘For educational purposes. Thank me later.’

They looked at each other, baffled. Curiosity won, and Rey inserted the disc into her data pad. Instantly a video with the title “The Last Temptation” started playing, in which a tall, dark-haired and dark-clad man with a facial scar chased after a young woman, who had her hair up in three buns. Rey frowned, and Ben started to blush. He was about to reach for the data pad to take it from Rey’s hands, when the man in the video cornered the woman, and she started to negotiate by divesting herself of her garments. Rey held the pad so that Ben couldn’t reach it.

“You know what, I think we should watch that,” she said, blushing herself.

The next morning, Poe and Finn found the note they’d attached to the data disc they’d slid under Rey’s door in order to tease her, on the floor of Poe’s room. It now had an addition in Rey’s messy scrawl. ‘Can’t hold a candle to the real thing,’ it read. Having watched the video before downloading it to the disc, Finn and Poe looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Respect,” they both muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [starcrossreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossreylo/pseuds/starcrossreylo) for betaing this one for me!


End file.
